A Midnight Makeout Session
by KatherineKent
Summary: Sequel to The Kissing Booth. Clark and Lois's relationship progression as viewed though a variety of midnight encounters over the months years? to come.
1. Encounter No 1

**Title:** A Midnight Make-out Session  
**Author:** KatherineKent (Victoria)  
**Pairing:** Clois  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Short summary:** Sequel to The Kissing Booth. A series of midnight encounters between baby Clois.

* * *

**11:40 pm**

Lois crept out of her room as quietly as possible. Well, actually, it was Clark's room, not hers. And that was part of the reason for her late night walk-around. Lying in his bed, surrounded by his things, she'd been unable to forget the feel of his lips or the tingle that they elicited.

It had been forty minutes since they'd said goodnight. Mr and Mrs Kent had gone to bed just before eleven and Lois had turned away from wishing them a goodnight only to be met by the intense gaze of one handsome farm-boy. He'd stood and taken one step across the room then stopped, towering over her.

"I …" she stammered. He just looked down at her. Although it was only moments it felt like a lifetime while she relived the rollercoaster of emotions and changes of the week. This evening had been especially obscure. The time spent in the barn loft had been a combination of blissful and sharp. They'd alternated between using their lips for kissing and using them for sarcasm. It seemed that even the burgeoning romance couldn't completely replace their natural banter.

Coming back into the house for supper had initiated the awkward factor. With Clark's parents around they'd been careful to avoid suspicion. It had been easy to keep up the snarky comments; it was their default relationship stance. But it had been hard to hide her new feelings. She'd flicked her gaze to him over the top of her coffee too often.

"I should go to bed," she said and stood. He nodded, still not speaking. She couldn't move; trapped between his gaze and the couch. "I …" His gaze flicked to her mouth and she fluttered her eyes closed preparing to be assaulted by the pleasurable feelings that came with his every touch but; instead of feeling his arms encircle her, grasping her close in fierce desire she felt a feather-light touch on her lips only.

A second of contact and it was gone. The tingle which accompanied every kiss was strangely more intense than ever before with this lightest of kisses. She opened her eyes immediately, confused.

"Yes. I think you should go to bed," Clark said. Lois shuffled past him and headed for the stairs. At the bottom step she turned to say goodnight expecting to see Clark still in the distance in the lounge but he was immediately behind her and she jumped in shock, her heart skipping a beat.

"Oh!" she squeaked.

"Goodnight Lois," he whispered then kissed her again. This time the contact lingered, but Clark refused to deepen the kiss. Lois pulled away and nibbled her bottom lip.

"Night," she whispered back then turned and ran up the steps.

That was forty minutes ago. And now Lois found herself creeping downstairs in the hopes of … of … She blushed. She didn't even want to think it, never mind say it out loud. At the bottom step she turned and look back up, checking that she had not been discovered. She smiled and turned back.

Heading for the kitchen, no longer creeping, she hummed a lively tune. In the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and took out the milk, closing the door forcefully. When she looked around for a glass she saw some draining by the side of the sink and frowned. That would not do. She turned and headed for the cupboard and opened it. She pulled out a glass, identical to the ones already out and then slammed the door shut.

She surreptitiously peered over her shoulder in the direction of the front room, but there was no sound. She sighed and headed back to the counter where she'd left the milk. Once she'd opened the carton and poured out a drink she sealed it up again and banged it down on the counter. Another look back in a certain direction revealed that her hard work was bearing no fruit.

She leant against the counter and took a sip of the ice-cold milk.

**11:51pm**

Lois continued to lean. She nibbled her lower lip. This wasn't working out like she expected. She put down her drink and reached for the kitchen tap. She turned it on full blast for about ten seconds then twisted it off again. She picked up every cup and gently slammed them back down on the counter. She opened the cutlery drawer and rattled it around. Still nothing.

She picked up her milk and wandered to the kitchen table then slid into a seat.

_OK. Three choices. One, go back to bed._ The disappointment arcing through her heart meant that she immediately discounted that option.

_Two, wake him up deliberately._

The warring emotions of embarrassment and pride stopped her from considering that one any longer. That left only the final option.

_Continue with the loud noises, hoping he wakes up, comes to find me and initiates … cause I'm certainly not going to let him think that I'm desperate._

She stood and wandered into the living room, making sure to walk as loudly as possible.

_I guess I have to be a bit more 'disturbing' before he'll wake up though. I know subtle isn't my strong point but I'd have thought he'd be awake by now._

As she strolled towards the sleeping figure on the couch she tipped her head and pondered.

_Maybe he's a really deep sleeper._

She made it right to his side and teased at her lip with her teeth as she studied him. Suddenly it occurred to her that it was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper; it gave her the perfect opportunity to study him. As she circled the couch, taking sips from her milk every now and again, she admired the sexy picture he created.

Strewn over his body, haphazardly, was the thinnest of sheets. She could see the lay of his legs, knees half drawn up to his chest. His arms were out on top of the sheet and his muscular chest and biceps were quite evident. She just completed her circuit as she moved onto the _piece de resistance_; his face and ridiculously sexily tousled hair. All the frustrations of life which seemed to dog him, and make him into a brooding, tortured soul were wiped from his face in sleep. She's almost seen this sense of peace in him earlier, as if their teenage hormone induced face-sucking had been something of a burden-lightening experience. But this… This was perfect peace and contentment. She wondered what had made him so happy. Was he dreaming?

She placed her glass down on the small table just next to the couch and then she crouched down. Her face was almost level with his now.

**11:59pm**

"Are you going to kiss me, or just keep admiring the view?" Clark's sexy, teasing voice came. Lois gasped in shock. His eyes were still closed. She narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly. Lowering her head she touched her lips to his and he immediately parted his; tongue flicking out. Lois didn't move at all, just let him kiss her, and his hands didn't come up and surround her, but, even so she felt her heart begin to flutter.

When a noise on the stairs started her out of the haze she jumped up and away. She looked down to see Clark pull his sheet up and over his head immediately. Lois took one step away from the couch just as Martha peered round the corner.

"Is everything okay, Lois?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," Lois nodded, eyes wide.

"What are you doing down here, sweety?"

"Um, I just came down for a glass of milk and I …" she cocked her head to the side, "heard Smallville here moaning so just came to check that he was alright."

Martha just smiled and raised her eyebrows in laughter.

"I think he was dreaming or something. I was a little worried for a moment." She saw the sheet move a tiny bit beside her and began to play up the situation. "He sounded quite distressed. All that deep moaning and breathing. I'm guessing his dream was kind of intense." The sheet quivered a little. She guessed he was trying not to laugh.

"Well, everything seems fine now. I guess the dream has passed," Martha nodded, obviously trying to suppress a smile. After a pause she continued. "Did you get your milk honey?"

Lois shuffled her feet. "Um, yeah."

"Ok, then I guess you'll be back off to bed."

"Um, yeah," she repeated and half laughed then wandered in the direction of the stairs, a little dazed. At the doorway she glanced back at the couch quickly and frowned in frustration then turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

So, go ahead and comment. I'm sure there will be another midnight encounter soon. I know this encounter was a little tame but I can assure you that future encounters will be steamier - possibly on an increasing scale.


	2. Encounter No 2

Thanks for all your comments. Here's your update

FYI this was originally just going to be a few (4 or 5 at the most) random midnight encounters. BUT I've decided to turn it into a relationship progression as viewed though midnight encounters over the months (years?) to come. Hope you like that idea.

* * *

**Encounter No 2  
**

**Secret Relationship Day 5: 11.40pm**

"Smallville, just because you have divine lips doesn't mean you're any less a nerdy farm-boy," Lois accused, not at all agreeing with his thoughts on time travel and messing with the future. Goodness, who would ever deny Sarah Connor the chance to see her son grow up free of the weighty destiny which currently rested on his shoulder. Except 'Kill-joy' kept going on about saving the world and destiny being annoyingly good at catching up to you, even when you try to outrun it. "As is proved by the fact that there's a 'three' and a 'four'," had been his words a few minutes ago.

"Oh, so I have divine lips?" Clark raised his eyebrows in challenge then dived over her, twisting them both down to the couch.

Lois looked up at Clark's face, now only inches from hers. "You would pick up on that bit rather than the farm-boy insult," she blustered at him. He grinned that special way he had that turned her to mush. His lips split in a genuine smile and he looked so boyishly sweet, yet sexy as hell at the same time. His hair, tumbling freely over his forehead, was the main culprit for causing that emotional paradox. The grin lasted a second then his eyes flicked down to her mouth. All the teasing atmosphere vanished as his lips descended.

Lois moaned and worked her lips around his. She'd been telling the truth, he really did have divine lips. Somehow he could tease her into a frenzy with just the lightest of touches. Stolen kisses in the barn, or after his parents had gone to bed, were fast becoming a desperate addiction. During these moments Lois had been reminded of the revealing nature of their initial meeting. On one or two occasions he'd held her, wrapped in his arms, and she'd been privy to the muscular breadth of his chest hiding behind those red checked shirts. She'd made a promise to herself not to let him take his shirt off … yet. It was difficult enough to keep that introductory memory of him at bay.

But still … his hand tangled in her hair and he increased the pressure. She felt his body pressing down on her - sinking into the couch - and it burst to life: the memory of Clark in all his glory. And she moaned.

**11:50pm**

An explosion resounded through the speakers from the TV and they jumped apart. Clark levered himself up and glanced at the screen to see the metallic T-1000 writhing around in agony as it attempted to reform itself then topple off the ledge. Looking back he saw Lois purse her lips.

"So …" she coughed.

"So …" Clark smiled back at her.

"Your parents went to bed an hour ago. Do you think they've noticed I haven't gone up yet?"

"Hopefully," Clark smiled and put his arm around Lois's shoulder, "… they haven't." He turned back to face the TV. "Plus we told them we were watching this anyway. We have a rock solid alibi."

Lois turned away from Clark's adorable face and focussed on the movie again.

Arnie, looking incredibly beat up, was crawling towards Sarah and John.

She smiled to herself and shuffled closer. Clark's breath hitched in his throat when she snuggled under his arm.

John Conner tried to plead with Arnie not to go and a tear ran down his cheek.

With her head practically resting on his shoulder Clark's arm dangled past hers and down over her chest. When his finger brushed over her breast his heart skipped a beat expecting some snarky retort, but Lois seemed to ignore it. Teenage hormones suddenly raged around his body and he allowed his hand to touch again, this time lingering and stroking.

Lois felt Clark's touch and was immediately alive with sensation: tingling tremors rushing down her spine. Her lips parted ever so slightly to exhale a gentle breath. She felt a pair of eyes gazing at her hotly and she turned her face to meet them. The 'almost' green of his eyes had been replaced by bright blue. The stunning clarity of them drew Lois in and she dived upwards; her lips colliding with his.

As the music turned soft, emotional and 'future hopeful' Lois pushed off the couch and climbed over Clark's knees; hers planted on either side. Her head was now above his and her hair tumbled round their faces, hiding them from the outside world. Clark brought his hands up and slid them over her thighs then followed on and over her hips. Lois planted her hands on his shoulders and gathered soft material into her fists. Clark's hands explored further and travelled up her back, one settling mid-way and the other continuing up to her neck. Once there his fingers teased at her bare skin.

Suddenly the layers of clothing were too much. Lois recanted her 'no tops off' policy and began to feel around for the top button on Clark's shirt. His lips continued to slide over hers, his hand drew her closer and tighter; tongues danced ...

**12:05am**

A light flicked on out in the hallway. Clark's eyes sprang open and he pushed Lois away just as she pushed against him. The combination had her tumbling to the floor in a most ungainly fashion. Neither Lois nor Clark found it funny though. Wide-eyed in panic Lois scrambled back up and sat at the far reaches of the couch just before the face of Jonathan Kent peered round the doorway. Lois turned to look, faking a combination of surprise and innocence when she smiled at him.

"Has that film not finished yet?" he asked.

"No dad," Clark smiled, also going for the innocent look.

"You do remember it's a school day tomorrow," he admonished, lightly.

"Yes dad," Clark nodded.

"Uh, we'll … I'll be up soon Mr Kent. Just going to finish the movie." Lois continued to act the part of the respectful house-guest.

Jonathan Kent flicked his eyes to the TV screen then back at the two of them. "Alright then, don't be too late." Lois noticed a tiny twitch of his mouth before his face disappeared and she turned back to Clark, eyes wide once more. She expelled a gigantic breath.

"Do you think he believed us?" she whispered out.

"Lois …" Clark nodded in the direction of the TV. "What do you think?" he asked, sarcasm evident in his tone. She turned to look and her eyes widened again. The time-travel, action adventure, sci-fi film of choice had come to an end and been replaced by a badly filmed black and white Western movie. An obviously fake horse was jiggling away at the bottom of the screen while the rider was firing off out-of sync pot-shots at a group of 'ooooo'-ing Indians.

"Oh, no." She dropped her head in her hands and groaned.

"Lois, we have to tell them soon."

She looked up and half smiled, half grimaced at him. "I know. I know. It's just …" she brought her arms up and round his shoulders, climbing over his lap again and straddling him. "I like sharing this special secret with you." Her smile turned flirtatious and she peered down at him through her lashes.

"Lois, I can promise you … some time pretty soon I'm gonna share an earth-shattering special secret with you." Clark raised his eyebrows in an attempt to placate her.

"Wow, Smallville. That's a mighty big claim there." She laughed. "How long do I have to wait?" She tried to hold back her smile but it still lit up her eyes. She fingered his buttons on his shirt while wiggling her bottom.

Two pairs of denim jeans were suddenly no barrier to sensation and Clark groaned. He gripped her hips to still her then glared; amused. "Ah … Lois. I thought we were taking this …"

"Slow. I know. I'm only kidding. You don't need to spill your deepest darkest secrets to me yet. I guess this means we aren't going steady then, if you still have things to reveal."

Clark dropped his jaw in shock. "Going ste … Lois." He frowned at her. "Slow!" he punctuated. "Do you know the meaning of the word?"

She shuffled off him. "Of course I do. Boy you're easier to wind up than an old fashioned pocket watch."

Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She landed on his lap, sprawled out. He held her gently. "Hey, just so you know, Little Miss Slowpoke, this is more than just fooling around." He blinked: a little defence mechanism to hide the emotion shining from his eyes. "I'm not the kind of guy to be in this just for fun." Lois didn't speak. "And this is a lot of fun, Lois. But, once we're done with the 'taking it slow' …" he trailed off, not able to verbalise his thoughts as it would already take them past that unspoken barrier.

"I get it, Clark. I really do." She nodded and gulped. "I can see … something … in the future. But right now …"

"Right now, we are still in High School. And still young."

Lois smiled and nodded again. "And speaking of High School," she whispered, "I should get going up to bed." Clark nodded. She flexed her muscles to climb up but found herself unable to move. Looking at Clark in confusion she saw his intense gaze looking down at her. The hand that held her tightly round her back moved up to her neck and then drew her in. When their lips touched she restrained the impulse to part them but Clark deepened their connection and she capitulated but a moment later he pulled away.

"Night, Lois."

"Night, Clark," she breathed out then wandered off, glancing over her shoulder at the bottom of the stairs to capture and take up to bed with her the memory of him, with sexily tousled hair, staring after her.

* * *

Please, please comment. Thanks


	3. Encounter No 3

Hey everyone. Thanks for your comments. Here's another midnight make-out encounter. Although I'm not technically sure if they enountered each other, or if they actually made-out either ... You decide.

* * *

**Encounter No 3**

**Relationship Day 40: 11.50pm**

"Smallville, oh my goodness look. We've been at this for an hour and a half."

Clark turned to look at the clock resting on the mantelpiece and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Ten …" he gulped. "Ten to twelve."

"Yeah, it's nearly midnight. Are you sure Mr and Mrs K are alright with this?"

"Yes, it's okay. They had a long talk with me about responsibility and growing into myself before committing to someone and allowing you to mature into your adult personality too." He brushed his hand through his hair and lent his head back to the couch behind.

"They … they're right, you know," came the soft voice in his ear.

"I do know, and it's exactly what we discussed before you left for college so I didn't actually need the lecture from them but … I still like talking to you." He smiled although no-one would see it. "They get it though. It's all fine."

"Great!" Clark was sure he heard relief in Lois's voice. The line went quiet. He closed his eyes and just listened to the soft sound of breathing next to his ear. He imagined her sat on her bed: head laid back and eyes closed - just as he was, and the smile returned.

"So …" he heard her murmur. Quite inexplicably Lois Lane had waited a whole three minutes before interrupting the uncomfortable silence. Possibly it _hadn't_ been uncomfortable.

"So …" Clark replied.

"There's this party at my dorm this weekend. Are you able to beg off chores and come to Metropolis?"

"Dorm room? Mmmmm, Lois I don't know. They're notorious for getting kinda wild. Are you sure you'll be safe?" Clark's heart pounded in worry.

"Well then, I guess that shows why you have to be there then. You can keep me safe," she teased. "Plus you'll be sure to have a sobering influence on all those around with your eighteen nineties values."

"Lois!" Clark retorted. She laughed, a magical sound in his ear, shivering it's way down his spine and landing in his stomach awakening butterflies. "God! I wish you were here now," he moaned out, sighing.

"What would you do if I were?" came an innocent sounding question but Clark just knew that her eyes would be holding that superior teasing light. Well … I'll show her who's in control.

"I'd run my fingers gently through your hair tucking some soft, silky strands behind your ears." He spoke slowly, modulating each word with intensity. "I'd brush it back off your face revealing your sparkling eyes. After gazing into them and memorising their exact shade I'd then cup your cheeks in my hands and draw your lips to mine." Clark's heart pounded wildly. His eyes closed and head resting back helped him to get lost in his fantasy. He wondered if Lois was as caught up as he was.

* * *

**11.59pm**

Lois held her breath in anticipation when Clark paused in his description. Her eyes were wide and every muscle tense: on edge. When he continued she closed her eyes again and returned to her imagination, relaxing into the bed.

"Our lips touch ever so slightly to start with. I move my hands and tangle my fingers in your hair then grip and pull you in deeper."

Lois felt her lips tingling in anticipation of the kiss that wouldn't appear. She knew that her hands would, by now, be wrapped around his neck.

"I brush my lips over yours, side to side and then we part. I lick my lips and then return to capture yours fully. My hands move down to your shoulders then trail leisurely down your back as I part your soft lips with my tongue. Just as my hand reached the small of your back I pull your body in close and start to explore your mouth, nibbling on your lips."

Lois sighed and squeezed her eyes tight shut. In her mind 'small of her back' meant 'cupping her bottom'. Her hands were now exploring his chest and her teeth nibbling at his lips.

"Lois I …" he faltered.

"Yes Clark?" she whispered back then her eyes shot open when she realised what she'd just revealed with that breathy tone. There was no reply so she found a measure of control and brought a smirk to her face.

"Wow. Smooth, Smallville. Pity that prowess is all in your head," she mocked.

"Laugh all you want Lois. I know your true feelings about my lips," he replied in the same tone.

"Well, I should be going. I have a lecture at some ridiculously early hour of the afternoon tomorrow. Need some beauty sleep."

"No you don't," came a soft voice in her ear. "Anyway …" it continued when she was too shocked to comment. "Night then."

"Night." Lois hung up before the goodbye could turn into a soppy cliché. She dropped the phone onto her bed and let her head fall back again. Suddenly overwhelmed once more by the fantasy kiss she snatched up the phone and dialled.

It was answered immediately, as if he hadn't yet moved from his spot.

"I miss you," she said simply.

"I miss you too, Lois." She heard the smile in his tone. The smile that turned his face from '_nobody should be that good looking'_ to '_drop dead irresistible_'. "I'll see you this weekend."

"See you," she replied and dropped the phone again then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please, please comment. Thanks


	4. Encounter No 4

Thanks for all the comments. I'm sorry for the delay in updating; writing's been hard recently. Hope you like this encounter.

* * *

**Encounter No 4**

**Relationship Day 43: 11.40pm**

Clark weaved in and out of the drunken college students trying to make it to Lois's room. Not the she would necessarily be there as every door was open and the party was spilling from room to room and up and down the corridor. He passed one open door and heard 3 Doors Down Here Without You. His stomach turned in knots. Lois _was_ here without him: he was late. He hoped she wouldn't be angry … or upset … or annoyed. Or worst of all, indifferent.

How would he explain it, though. He wasn't ready to tell her about his … obscure origins … but how else would he explain the evening's events satisfactorily. He sighed and pushed on. The music faded and another popular song came into hearing range: Complicated.

"Hey man. Watch out," came a slurred voice as he gently shuffled past.

"Sorry," Clark apologised.

At the next open door he stopped. It took less than a moment to be sure that it was Lois's room but she was nowhere to be seen. "Lois!" he tried to call over the din of music. He turned away and went back into the corridor this time looking all the way down and scanning the whole crowd as best he could. There. She was less than ten feet away. She was dancing. Clark frowned and felt a white hot arrow hit him in his stomach. She was dancing _with_ someone.

He found himself frozen. All the other people faded away leave just Lois and her … companion … in view. He watched as the soundtrack blasting out from behind him accompanied their gyrations.

**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me **

Clark gritted his teeth as Lois turned and shuffled her backside up against the tall, blonde haired football player.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**

_Complicated. That's an understatement_, he thought. Lois turned back to face the guy and lifted her arms up and linked them behind his neck. He saw her eyes flick over to him.

**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated**

The lack of surprise in Lois's eyes made him sure that she already knew he was there. Maybe she'd even seen him before he saw her. Was this all a show just for him. He blinked out of his frozen state and strode over to her, pushing aside another dancing couple.

"Lois!" he growled at her, placing his hand on her arm. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Smallville, you made it." She lifted one hand from the muscled chest in front of her and glanced at her watch. "And it's before midnight."

"What are you doing?" he challenged and when she narrowed her eyes and lent forwards he realised that she hadn't heard his softly veiled anger. He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her away from the confused guy. She came quite easily, not at all resisting. Clark hoped that was a good sign. He led her into the room behind, Lois's room, and then repeated the question. "What are you doing?" His voice was much louder this time.

"What does it look like?" she retorted strongly. "This is a party." She grinned and flicked her hair nonchalantly. "And I plan on enjoy myself until the wee hours of the morning. With … or without you."

"Look, Lois. I'm sorry." Clark found his voice rising as the last song ended and a new one started. "I got held up. There was … an accident … and I had to give a statement to the police. It took longer than I wanted."

"An accident?" Lois asked, almost shouting now as someone, obviously a serious Evanescence fan, turned up the music.

"Yes. There was a …" Clark didn't really know what to explain, or if he even needed to. Lois took the decision out of his hands.

"Smallville, I can't hear you." She grabbed his arms with hers and moved closer. "Did you say accident? Is everyone ok? Your mom and dad?"

"Oh no …" he replied. "Not at home. On the way here." He tried to correct her misconception.

"What?" she frowned.

Clark sighed and looked around. Seeing a open closet door in the wall of the room he dragged Lois in that direction and found a reasonably sized space. Closing the door behind them the music was cut down, along with the light that barely streamed through the wooden slats in the door.

The silence, as they adjusted, allowed the music to penetrate.

**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark.**

Lois giggled.

"What?" Clark grinned and gave a little laugh back.

"Look at us. In the dark," she indicated at the words to the song.

"Oh yeah."

**Bid my blood to run.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

"What exactly are we doing in here, Smallville?" Lois chuckled.

"Well, uh. The music, it was too …"

"Loud, I know. So, you were explaining why you stood me up." She raised her eyebrows. The gentle light played across her features causing shadows. Clark was fascinated by them.

"Um, I didn't stand you up Lois. I had to give a statement to the police about and accident I was … um witnessed."

"Uh huh!" she nodded and looked up at him. Clark noticed how close they were at that point; pressed together by clothes on either side. Her eyes twinkling up at him caused him to gulp.

"Anyway," he coughed. "_Stand you up_ would imply a date … and 'girlfriend' … and other things that we aren't yet … um …" Clark lost his train of thought when Lois brought her arms up and around his neck in mirror of the movement she used on the football player.

"Taking it slow, Smallville. That's the phrase. We're taking it slow." Her eyes dropped to his lips and then she lifted onto her toes as his mouth descended.

He moaned as she shifted against him. "Lois," he mumbled against her lips. _Taking it slow._ He hated that phrase. Even though he'd agreed at the start, and not even under duress, it was becoming an annoyance. He slid his arms around her back and pulled her in closer. Their bodies touched intimately with only thin layers of clothing between. Clark knew that his desire was obvious.

"Um, Clark," Lois pulled away and nibbled her lip. "I though we were taking it slow."

He sighed and released his hold a little. They were still closely touching, but not quite as tightly.

"We are," he agreed. "But never **_ever_** moving onto the next step is not 'taking it slow', Lois. That's what I'd call a standstill." He paused before forging on. "I want to use that word, Lois: girlfriend." He heard her intake of breath and then held his own in anticipation.

"I … I guess that could be the next step." Clark released his breath in a loud sigh. "But …" she brought him up short. "We stay at this next step for a while. Okay?"

He nodded but then realised that she probably couldn't see as well as he could see her. "Okay." He grinned and then lowered his head just as a new song began to filter through the door.

**A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me**

_Oh yes_, Lois thought. Definitely less talking and more kissing. Especially when it came to this sexy, naive farm-boy. Although she balked at the idea of moving any further forward in this relationship she couldn't help but be turned on by his kisses. His sweet, gentle heart also melted her resolve soooo often. She'd been lying to herself when she'd convinced herself that this was a light-hearted relationship. Oh, she'd admitted to Clark that she'd recognised something special between them, but she'd made it clear that she didn't want to investigate that yet, maybe not ever. Even so, the concession that Clark had wrung out of her a moment ago made her heart flutter. _Girlfriend. I like the sound of that. Plus it means that I can call him boyfriend, and I definitely like the sound of that._

She drew him close, finally recognising the emotion that had driven her to tease him with that dance when she'd noticed him arrive. Heartache. She'd been very upset that he hadn't turned up and she wanted to make him pay. Well he had. If the look on his face was anything to go by he'd been jealous.

But now they were making up. And making out.

**A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby **

Clark's arms came round and drew her close again, pressing her tight to his body. She felt the hard length of his desire indicating another level to their relationship, yet to come, but tantalisingly close and tempting. She opened her lips and let him taste them. Pushing up with her toes she dived further into the kiss and threaded her fingers into his hair. His arms tightened and lifted, supporting her weight for a moment before dropping her down and then sliding up her back. One hand tangled in her hair and the other rested on her shoulder.

Clark slanted his mouth across hers and flicked out his tongue. Lois felt her knees almost give out and she rocked into Clark. He moaned, showing his pleasure at the friction between their lower bodies. His hand drifted over her shoulder and down her arm. Lois felt him hesitate for a moment then he moved his hand to her chest. His palm covered her breast gently and she leant into it involuntarily.

All thought of 'taking it slow' fled and she began to rock her hips against his. Clark's hand began to drift and his fingers played over her cotton top. She pulled her lips away from his and let out a sweet sigh. He kept his mouth only an inch from hers but let her breath out in pleasure. His eyes closed as he experienced the same rush when she rocked against him again. He dived for her lips knowing that they were heading towards the next step already. This was probably the closest they'd got so far … and neither of them was stopping it.

Clark brought the hand tangled in her hair down to the small of her back instead and pressed her tightly to him. She opened her lips and sent her tongue searching for his.

* * *

**12.07pm**

A sudden crash broke them apart. The wooden slatted door to the closet rattled and shuddered. "Hey, Lauri, baby …" came a mumbled voice from the other side. "Come back sweetheart." The voice faded away. Whatever random tiff between girlfriend and boyfriend had just resulted in the rattling of the door was now moving off.

Lois bit her lip and looked up at Clark. He was grinning down at her. They began to laugh. Clark lowered his head but instead of aiming for her lips he rested his forehead on hers.

"So … girlfriend?" he began. "Shall we re-join the party?"

Lois pursed her lips and glanced at him coyly. "I think, boyfriend, we probably should.

* * *

Give me some comments please. *big grin*


	5. Encounter No 5

Hey all. Sorry there's been so much time since the last midnight encounter, but here's a new one for you. Whether you'll be happy with it by the end ... hmmm

* * *

**Encounter No 5**

**Relationship Day 72: 11:42pm**

The sound of ringing roused Clark from his spot on the couch. He'd been watching a movie. Alone. Somehow watching movies without a warm body to put his arm around seemed wrong. His shoulder ached at the lack of pressure on it from when a particular head would rest against it.

As the phone continued to ring he realised that he had put his head back and closed his eyes over 15 minutes ago. Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness he reached over for the phone.

"Hello."

"Cl … Clark?" came a tentative voice from a most unexpected source. Lois Lane had never been tentative in her life.

"Lois!" he grinned. Hearing his girlfriend's voice always brought a smile to his face. "Oh, I'm so glad you called." He grinned again and held the receiver tighter to his ear, as if it would bring him closer to her.

"Yeah," came the quiet reply.

"It's been too long since I saw you, Lois. And we haven't spoken this week at all. You know I've rung every night." When there was no reply he continued with a little self conscious chuckle. "It's like you've been avoiding me."

"Ha ha," she laughed back but Clark recognised the sound of a fake laugh.

"Lois?" He panicked. "Have you been avoiding me?

"Don't be silly Smallville."

"Lois!" he deepened his voice.

"Look, uh, Clark." She paused and Clark felt his heart in his throat. "Um there's something, uh." His hearing picked up the deep breathing over the line. She gulped. "We … we … wecantseeeachotheranymore."

"What?" Clark shouted down the line.

**11:46pm**

"We can't see each other any more." Lois repeated then held her breath. It had taken all night to work up the courage to make this call. Her heart was pounding harder that it had ever done before. Harder than that first intense make-out session in Clark's barn over two months ago. Harder than the time they'd been inside her closet and got particularly … close. When there was no reply Lois frowned and spoke tentatively. "Clark? Smallville?" Her voice split and squeaked on her nickname for the farm boy. She dropped the phone in shock when she heard a forceful knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called out confused.

"Lois, can I come in?"

She dropped her mouth open in shock. Picking up the phone which had dropped to the floor she stared at it. Holding it to her ear again she heard nothing. She frowned once more and then shut off the receiver.

"Lois, please let me in," came the pleading voice through her door. She took a quick look round her dorm room to check on it's tidiness. When her eyes drifted past the closet door her heart lurched. Taking a deep, steadying breath she strode to the door and opened it. She was completely unprepared for her reaction. It had been too long since she'd seen him. _Why does he have to be so stomach-flipping gorgeous?_ She resisted that ever-present urge to stroke his curls back from his forehead in tenderness.

"Clark." She gulped. "How … how, I called you at home."

"Uh," he looked terrified for a moment. "No you didn't." He held up his mobile and shuffled around on his feet.

"Um, ok." Lois was not fully convinced, but there seemed to be no other explanation, and her dorm room phone didn't have a memory, or call display so she had no way to check.

"Lois … can I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back, holding the door open. Once inside he turned to face her as she closed the door slowly. She rested against it with her hand still on the door handle. It felt good to have the support at her back.

"Clark, look. You shouldn't have come. In fact …" she looked down to the floor and tightened her eyes. "You must have been practically outside when I rang." Her eyes widened in suspicion and looked back up at him.

**11:50pm**

Clark saw the confusion in Lois's face. She was beginning to see all the holes in his story. He needed to do something quick so he did the one thing he actually didn't want to do: he mentioned her original declaration on the phone.

"Lois, what do you mean about not seeing each other?" He stepped forward. She was practically trapped between him and the door.

"I … I …" She widened her eyes further. "We should slow down again."

"That's not what you said, Lois. Plus we haven't exactly been speeding down the dating highway. We've only been out twice since you allowed me to use the word girlfriend. So the only way we could slow down is …" he trailed off.

"Break up," she whispered.

"Why?" he pleaded and took the last step to her. Bringing one hand up to her face he cupped her cheek and slid his fingers into her hair. "Why Lois?" Pain radiated out of him, evident in his voice.

"We … we hardly see each other." She gulped. "We're from opposite worlds." Her breathing became ragged. For one infinitesimal moment Clark wondered if she knew the truth about him somehow, but she continued. "I mean, your small town ideals are all well and good but they'll never make it in Metropolis. And I'd go stir crazy in Smallville. If … If this is going to go somewhere permanent then … then what would we do? So there's no use denying it." She paused in her rambling and breathed again. Looking directly into her eyes he saw moisture building. "Why are we even bothering with this? It's not going anywhere." Her gaze flicked off to the left, a sure sign of lies. "We shouldn't be wasting our time."

Clark brought his other hand up and took her cheek. She looked back to him in shock. Trailing his thumb across her lips he licked his. _There's no way I'm letting her do this. She's just scared, or maybe disappointed in herself for falling for a farm-boy rather than a suave city gentleman. But we can't help who fate pairs us with._ He captured her gaze and held it. He stroked her cheek and then slipped his fingers firmly into her hair before descending.

Using every trick in the book he kept her captured. His hands in her hair kept her from moving her lips away. His chest pressing her into the door prevented her from getting her hands in between and pushing him away. He then began a slow seduction of her lips, holding off on any tongue until she had succumbed to him. It didn't take long, in fact Clark was pretty sure she'd capitulated immediately. He kept his persuasion gentle. As he began to taste her lips he let his hands trail down her shoulders, arms and back until he was able to draw her closer, body to body. Clark had never been so focussed and calculated in his romance before, but he needed to overwhelm her, rip away her defences not leaving a single brick of that emotional wall in place. It would take every super-romance-power he had at his call.

When she brought her arms round him and made the change to deepen the kiss herself he resisted smiling as she would be able to tell given how locked their lips were. Instead he manoeuvred her over to the bed and began to lower her. Once seated he began to nip at her lower lip. When she sighed and flicked out her tongue he lost control and the seduction spiralled away from him. He dived into her mouth and his heart began to race. He completely forgot the reason he was kissing her and just began to enjoy it.

**11:58pm**

Lois pulled on Clark and he followed as she laid herself down on the bed. His body was soon above her, a pleasant weight holding her down. For some reason she seemed to think there was something wrong with what they were doing, but she couldn't bring it to mind. She'd called him and … it must have been to ask him to come over. _Yeah, that was it. I'd missed him so much._ His mouth was assaulting her ferociously and she readily accepted it. She felt the passion rise even further when Clark shifted sideways and began to explore. "Lois," she heard him murmur. She moaned out and his hand reached her chest. When his lips ripped away from her and went seeking the tender flesh of her ear-lobe a shiver raced up her spine. Clark shifted his body and she felt his hard desire push against her pelvis.

Suddenly her mind returned and she pushed. He was too strong, too heavy. "Clark," she called. He continued to nibble and touch. "Clark stop." She tried pushing again but she couldn't move him even an inch. "GET OFF!" she shouted and gave one final push.

He shot backwards and was immediately stood at the other side of the room. Lois pushed herself up and trailed her fingers through her hair keeping it off her face. When her breathing steadied she looked up to meet Clark's eyes. They were overflowing with emotion. His mouth was parted slightly, almost ready to defend himself, or possibly plead with her.

"Clark you need to leave." She stood up on shaky legs.

"Lois, please don't do this."

"I … I don't want you here."

"That's a lie," he spoke huskily and stepped back to her, "and I can prove it." He lowered his head and she felt herself falling into his arms again.

"No, you can't," she blinked and stepped back. "I'm ready for you this time, Casanova." She hardened her features and stared at him. Her jaw began to ache as she gritted her teeth.

Clark just stood there. She saw the raw hurt on his face; those puppy dog eyes pleading silently with her. How could she resist them? But she must. Her heart couldn't take the kind of hurt this boy could do to it. She'd realised that over the last few weeks. She wanted out. She really did.

Clark finally dropped his gaze and turned away. He opened the door and strode out, closing it with a quiet click behind him, not even turning for one final look.

Lois turned away from the door and hugged herself tightly. _It's the right thing to do. It really is. We are too different. And he's too good for someone like me._ A tear escaped from her eyes. "Bye Smallville," she whispered.

* * *

Comments please. And believe me, this is not the end. Nine more to come. It can't get any worse, can it. (Well actually ... *evil laugh* ... ) Just to reasure you, though ... I've got the subects of all these encounters written in my note book as a reminder of what I want the encounter to be about. They kind of act as titles - even though I don't title them when posted. This one above was called Break-up

Here's some yet to come (not necessarily in order, or the following ones from above).  
Make-up  
Baby  
Reveal


End file.
